Collection of short random Harry Potter FanFiction
by Richy The Raconteur
Summary: Includes stories of Voldy choosing Neville instead of Harry, feelings from Snape and more. Will be updated when I write more. Rated K .Please R&R.
1. Voldy chooses Neville

If Voldemort chose Neville, and Luna had an older brother...

Neville walked slowly towards platform 9. Was the giant man crazy? Who had ever heard of platform 9 3/4? Yet he held the ticket in his shivering hands. Slowly, he crept pass platform 9 and glanced around for help of any kind. His eyes were drawn to a tall man holding a blonde girl's hand. A similar blonde boy was walking just in front, as if impatient. The boy was shouting, "Come on, be quick. Platform 9 3/4 is just over there. You two are so slow." Neville's head whipped around. Did he just hear it right? Did the blonde boy say platform 9 3/4? Neville followed the trio to a brick wall.

"Well there you go, Larry. Just run into it. I'll send you an owl next week. Be safe, and beware the nargles!" The father sent his son of with a wave. The girl next to him seemed altogether out of it.

"Bye brother," she seemed to whisper it, but her voice still carried over the loud bustling of the public. Neville stared at Larry as he ran towards the brick wall. When the boy didn't slow down, Neville raised his hand and shouted, "Wait, that's dangerous." But right before his eyes, the boy disappeared through the wall. Neville quickly glanced around to see if any "muggles" had seen.

"Lost?" The blonde father faced him.

"Uhh, yes sir. I-I'm not sure how to get on platform 9 3/4."

"Platform 9 3/4? Why who has ever heard of such a thing. Don't play with me, you little scoundrel."

Neville stared back aghast. Did he really just reveal the secret platform to a muggle? Then, the man started laughing.

"Hahaha, got you there. Are you starting at Hogwarts this year? My son is too. He just got to the platform. Now, all you need to do is run straight at it. You might want to close your eyes; it does unnerve some folk. Good luck!"

Neville thanked the man and turned around to face the extra solid-looking wall. He ran towards, closed his eyes, preparing for the crash he felt was inevitable. After a while, he opened his eyes, and right next to him was the puffing red train, the Hogwarts Express. The blonde boy from before stood just in front of him. The boy turned around to introduce himself, "Hi there. Are you a first-year too? I'm Larry. Larry Lovegood."


	2. Harry's granddaughter Luna Potter

Luna Potter (daughter of Albus Severus Potter) sat by the Great Lake, examining her wand. Their family went through a lot trying to find the wand that would choose her.

It was by accident that she found this wand. On the anniversary of her grandfather's death, they had visited his grave. There were only two graves in this large cemetery, for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. They went through all the talking and flower laying, but just as they were leaving, Luna decided to stay behind. She had wanted to pray to her famous grandfather for help about her wand. As she sat there, eyes closed, she felt a ring appear on her finger. Startled, she opened her eyes, and in front of her eyes, stood Harry Potter.

"Hi there, Luna."

"B-but you're dead."

"Of course."

"Then how are you here?"

"The miracle of the stone"

Luna was getting annoyed at his continued smile, and mysterious talk.  
"What stone? A dead man can't just appear again."

"Nevermind that now, dear. You reached me. You have troubles with your wand, do you not?"

"Y-yes. But how could you know?"

Before he opened his mouth she already knew the answer. "You talked to me, so I came to you." Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a wand.

"Ahh, 11 inches, made of Holly with Phoenix feather core. Marvelous wand, better even than the Elder wand. It is yours."

"What? But that's your wand."

"Yes now it is yours." Harry put his wand in Luna's hand. "Quick, I can't bear to stay here any longer. You must throw that ring away, into the forest, and forget all about it. My wand will serve you well. Goodbye, my dear."

Luna numbly followed his directions, throwing away the ring, and watched her grandfather disappear.


	3. Snape's Thoughts

Snape was so afraid. He had been afraid his whole life, and when Lily died, he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to be afraid. But, nevertheless, he was still afraid. Just not in the same way. Snape was afraid of being a coward. Of being the cowardly man who couldn't keep the love of his life alive. So when little Harry came along, he did everything he could to help him defeat Voldemort. He became the boy's enemy, the best teacher anyone could have ther in life. Dumbledore would be his friend, Snape his enemy, the two best teachers Harry could have. Snape wouldn't be afraid anymore; he would stand up to Tom Marvolo Riddle, the snobby kid who never had the right teacher.


End file.
